


HP&THBP 1.6180339887...

by TereseaFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereseaFae/pseuds/TereseaFae
Summary: Two years after the Final Battle, Harry Potter receives an unexpected and rather unwanted letter amidst his already tumultuous life.  He embarks upon a new quest, this time a more deeply interpersonal one as he blazes a trail down what's left of Severus Snape's memory lane.  Is he truly ready for his parents', or more accurately, Severus Snape's history?





	

Chapter 1 - Harry Receives a Letter

This is a test Chapter. Thank you for sticking with it.


End file.
